uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
UK Singles
Note: This is the first UK Singles and Album chart week not archived on chartstats.com. The last chart published on the site was for 17/11/2012. Singles (weeks denote top 100) *1. (New) One Direction - Little Things (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 1) *2. (New) Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 1) *3. (New) Little Mix - DNA (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 1) *4. (2) Labrinth feat. Emeli Sande - Beneath Your Beautiful (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 6) *5. (36) Gabrielle Aplin - The Power Of Love (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 2) *6. (1) Robbie Williams - Candy (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 3) *7. (6) PSY - Gangnam Style (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 11) *8. (15) The Lumineers - Ho Hey (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 5) *9. (8) Rihanna - Diamonds (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 7) *10. (NEW) McFly - Love Is Easy (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 1) *11. (4) Adele - Skyfall (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 7) *12. (5) Swedish House Mafia feat. John Martin - Don't You Worry Child (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 6) *13. (7) Wiley feat. Skepta, JME & Ms. D - Can You Hear Me (Ayayaya) (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 3) *14. (11) Calvin Harris feat. Florence Welch - Sweet Nothing (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 5) *15. (13) Maroon 5 - One More Night (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 8) *16. (14) Disclosure feat. Sam Smith - Latch (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 6) *17. (10) Rita Ora - Shine Ya Light (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 3) *18. (139) Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love (Pk: 18) (Weeks: 2) *19. (75) Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (Pk: 19) (Weeks: 15) *20. (3) The Wanted - I Found You (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 2) *21. (NEW) StooShe - Waterfalls (Pk: 21) (Weeks: 3) *22. (12) Sub Focus feat. Alpines - Tidal Wave (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 2) *23. (9) Misha B - Do You Think Of Me (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 2) *24. (18) Justin Bieber feat. Nicki Minaj - Beauty and a Beat (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 6) *25. (19) Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 13) *26. (37) One Direction - Live While We're Young (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 7) *27. (26) Ellie Goulding - Anything Could Happen (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 7) *28. (21) The Script feat. will.i.am - Hall of Fame (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 11) *29. (24) Nicki Minaj - Va Va Voom (Pk: 20) (Weeks: 8) *30. (22) Flo Rida - I Cry (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 11) *31. (16) Christina Aguilera - Your Body (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 2) *32. (NEW) Lana Del Rey - Ride (Pk: 32) (Weeks: 1) *33. (40) P!nk - Try (Pk: 33) (Weeks: 5) *34. (27) Conor Maynard feat. Ne-Yo - Turn Around (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 10) *35. (28) Otto Knows - Million Voices (Pk: 14) (Weeks: 14) *36. (25) Paloma Faith - Never Tear Us Apart (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 8) *37. (NEW) Example - Close Enemies (Pk: 37) (Weeks: 1) *38. (33) fun. feat. Janelle Monae - We Are Young (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 32) *39. (41) Little MIx - Wings (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 12) *40. (30) Naughty Boy feat. Emeli Sande - Wonder (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 4) *41. (29) Ne-Yo - Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 11) *42. (20) Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 31) *43. (17) Calvin Harris feat. Tinie Tempah - Drinking from the Bottle (Pk: 17) (Weeks: 3) *44. (32) David Guetta feat. Sia - She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 10) *45. (57) One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 61) *46. (31) Lawson - Standing in the Dark (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 5) *47. (23) JLS - Hottest Girl in the World (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 4) *48. (48) Jay-Z & Kanye West - Paris (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 40) *49. (38) fun. - Some Nights (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 16) *50. (69) Coldplay - Fix You (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 60) *51. (39) Owl City feat. Carly Rae Jepsen - Good Time (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 13) *52. (67) Monsta - Holdin' On (Pk: 52) (Weeks: 4) *53. (50) DJ Fresh - Gold Dust (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 25) *54. (60) Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 33) *55. (47) Mumford & Sons - I Will Wait (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 10) *56. (44) Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 15) *57. (42) Emeli Sande - Read All About It, Part III (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 17) *58. (46) Florence + The Machine - Spectrum (Say My Name) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 19) *59. (RE) Frankie Goes To Hollywood - The Power Of Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 19) *60. (35) Sneakbo - Zim Zimma (Pk: 35) (Weeks: 2) *61. (52) Rudimental feat. John Newman - Feel the Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 25) *62. (49) Sam & The Womp - Bom Bom (Weeks: 13) *63. (117) Birdy - Skinny Love (Pk: 17) (Weeks: 45) *64. (154) The Rolling Stones - Doom and Gloom (Pk: 64) (Weeks: 2) *65. (34) Willy Moon - Yeah Yeah (Pk: 34) (Weeks: 3) *66. (54) Maroon 5 feat. Wiz Khalifa - Payphone (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 22) *67. (104) Ed Sheeran - The A Team (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 57) *68. (58) Chris Brown - Don't Judge Me (Pk: 42) (Weeks: 7) *69. (62) Gotye feat. Kimbra - Somebody that I used to Know (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 46) *70. (Re) Kings of Leon - Use Somebody (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 90) *71. (Re) Adele - Hometown Glory (Pk: 19) (Weeks: 29) *72. (55) Usher - Scream (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 20) *73. (111) Eric Clapton - Tears in Heaven (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 14) *74. (64) P!nk - Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 11) *75. (63) David Guetta feat. Sia - Titanium (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 50) *76. (76) Lenka - Everything At Once (Pk: 76) (Weeks: 2) *77. (45) Asaf Avidan & The Mojos - One Day/Reckoning Song (Pk: 30) (Weeks: 7) *78. (51) Jake Bugg - Two Fingers (Pk: 28) (Weeks: 7) *79. (125) Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble(Pk: 23) (Weeks: 5) *80. (72) Nicki Minaj - Starships (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 40) *81. (RE) The Script - Six Degrees of Seperation (Pk: 81) (Weeks: 2) *82. (86) StooShe - Black Heart (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 22) *83. (RE) Tinie Tempah feat. Eric Turner - Written in the Stars (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 38) *84. (68) Kanye West feat. Jay-Z & Big Sean - Clique (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 10) *85. (53) Rita Ora - How We Do (Party) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 14) *86. (61) Taylor Swift - Love Story (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 39) *87. (73) Wiley feat. Ms D - Heatwave (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 16) *88. (156) Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 47) *89. (91) Skrillex feat. Sirah - Bangarang (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 37) *90. (78) Rihanna feat. Calvin Harris - We Found Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 55) *91. (134) The Pogues feat. Kirsty MacColl - Fairytale of New York (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 50) *92. (RE) Lana Del Rey - Born to Die (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 18) *93. (71) Nicki Minaj - Pound the Alarm (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 23) *94. (RE) Charlene Soraia - Wherever Will You Go (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 27) *95. (RE) Coldplay - The Scientist (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 18) *96. (88) Julio Bashmore - Au Seve (Pk: 55) (Weeks: 4) *97. (79) Paloma Faith - Picking Up The Pieces (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 24) *98. (80) Lady Antebellum - Need You Now (Pk: 15) (Weeks: 44) *99. (RE) Shaggy feat. RikRok - It Wasn't Me (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 29) *100. (153) Rihanna - Where Have You Been (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 26) Highlights *Highest New Entry: 1. One Direction - Little Things *Best Comeback: 18. Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love *Greatest Gainer: 19. Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (gained 56 places) *Biggest Faller: 77. Asaf Avidan & The Mojos - One Day/Reckoning Song & 85. Rita Ora - How We Do (Party) (both fell 32 places) *Longest Chart Sitter: 70. Kings Of Leon - Use Somebody (90 Weeks) 101-200 *101. (59) Rebecca Ferguson - Backtrack (Pk: 15) (Weeks: 4) weeks on Top 200 *104. (New) Two Door Cinema Club - Sun (Pk: 104) (Weeks: x) *109. (New) Ludacris feat. Usher & David Guetta - Rest Of My Life (Pk: 109) (Weeks: x) *112. (New) Race For Life presents Lewis Clay & Jaz Ellington - Everything You Need (Pk: 112) (Weeks: x) *120. (New) Lana Del Rey - Cola (Pk: 120) (Weeks: x) *126. (93) Calvin Harris feat. Example - We'll Be Coming Back (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 15) *127. (87) Swedish House Mafia - Greyhound (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 34) weeks on Top 200 *147. (105) Swedish House Mafia - Save The World (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 20) *150. (New) Lana Del Rey - Gods & Monsters (Pk: 150) (Weeks: x) *151. (New) Lana Del Rey - America (Pk: 151) (Weeks: x) *152. (New) One Direction - Kiss You (Pk: 152) (Weeks: x) *153. (New) Melanie C feat. Emma Bunton - I Know Him So Well (Pk: 153) (Weeks: x) *160. (New) Lana Del Rey - Body Electric (Pk: 160) (Weeks: x) *171. (New) One Direction - She's Not Afraid (Pk: 171) (Weeks: x) *172. (New) Lana Del Rey - Burning Desire (Pk: 172) (Weeks: x) *174. (New) One Direction - Nobody Compares (Pk: 174) (Weeks: x) *184. (New) Lana Del Rey - Bel Air (Pk: 184) (Weeks: x) *189. (New) Burns - Lies (Pk: 189) (Weeks: x) *190. (Re) Anthony Newley & Leslie Bricusse - Pure Imagination (Pk: 84) (Weeks: 3) *194. (New) Trey Songz - Never Again (Pk: 194) (Weeks: x) *197. (New) One Direction - Still The One (Pk: 197) (Weeks: x) Albums *1 (New) Take Me Home - One Direction *2 (New) Merry Christmas Baby - Rod Stewart *3 (New) Grrrr! - The Rolling Stones *4 (2) Magic Of The Movies - Andre Rieu & Johann Strauss Orchestra *5 (1) Take The Crown - Robbie Williams *6 (New) Storyteller - Alfie Boe *7 (6) Our Version Of Events - Emeli Sande *8 (38) Born To Die - Lana Del Rey *9 (4) 18 Months - Calvin Harris *10 (New) DOS! - Green Day *11 (32) + - Ed Sheeran *12 (5) Stronger Together - Military Wives *13 (11) Some Nights - Fun. *14 (9) Babel - Mumford & Sons *15 (8) Fall To Grace - Paloma Faith *16 (3) Evolution - JLS *17 (12) Red - Taylor Swift *18 (7) The Abbey Road Sessions - Kylie Minogue *19 (10) Opera - Andrea Bocelli *20 (21) The Lumineers - The Lumineers *21 (New) King Animal - Soundgarden *22 (19) The Truth About Love - P!nk *23 (15) Together - Jonathan & Charlotte *24 (20) Battle Born - The Killers *25 (24) Up All Night - One Direction *26 (16) Ora - Rita Ora *27 (26) The Best Of - Eva Cassidy *28 (New) Lotus - Christina Aguilera *29 (23) The 2nd Law - Muse *30 (New) Koi No Yokan - The Deftones *31 (22) Jake Bugg - Jake Bugg *32 (New) Light Up The World - Steps *33 (30) #3 - The Script *34 (36) 21 - Adele *35 (25) American Soul - Mick Hucknall *36 (18) An Awesome Wave - Alt-J *37 (New) Trilogy - Weekend *38 (New) The Ultimate Collection - Foster & Allen *39 (29) Overexposed - Maroon 5 *40 (33) Halcyon -“ Ellie Goulding *41 (41) Sigh No More - Mumford & Sons *42 (New) Dead & Born & Grown - Staves *43 (31) Electronic Earth - Labrinth *44 (35) Songs From The Movies And More - Daniel O' Donnell *45 (17) R.E.D. - Ne-Yo *46 (37) My Head Is An Animal - Of Monsters And Men *47 (34) Chapman Square - Lawson *48 (14) Music From Another Dimension - Aerosmith *49 (39) The Soldiers - The Soldiers *50 (42) Heaven - Rebecca Ferguson *51 (44) Mylo Xyloto - Coldplay *52 (28) The Fire - Matt Cardle *53 (45) Ceremonials - Florence + The Machine *54 (47) Ill Manors OST - Plan B *55 (43) Glassheart - Leona Lewis *56 (57) Higher - The Overtones *57 (52) In Case You Didn't Know - Olly Murs *58 (46) Every Kingdom - Ben Howard *59 (40) Oui Oui Se Se Ja Ja Da Da - Madness *60 (49) Nothing But The Beat 2.0 - David Guetta *61 (27) Dark Black - Kristina Train *62 (61) Coexist - The xx *63 (104) III - Crystal Castles *64 (55) Crazy Love - Michael Buble *65 (50) Beacon - Two Door Cinema Club *66 (56) El Camino - The Black Keys *67 (64) Doo-wops & Hooligans - Bruno Mars *68 (13) The Difficult Second Album - Chris Moyles *69 (58) Talk That Talk - Rihanna *70 (68) Come Of Age - The Vaccines *71 (51) Bad Intentions - Dappy *72 (62) Greatest Hits - Queen *73 (65) Uno! - Green Day *74 (New) Prince From Another Planet - Elvis Presley *75 (80) Believe - Justin Bieber *76 (78) 19 - Adele *77 (New) Lux - Brian Eno *78 (54) The Haunted Man - Bat For Lashes *79 (60) Good Kid M.A.A.D. City - Kendrick Lamar *80 (59) Who You Are - Jessie J *81 (69) Greatest Hits - Bon Jovi *82 (77) Vivere: The Best Of - Andrea Bocelli *83 (53) Psychedelic Pill - Neil Young & Crazy Horse *84 (63) Need You Now - Lady Antebellum *85 (81) Private Investigations: The Best Of - Mark Knopfler & Dire Straits *86 (76) Teenage Dream - Katy Perry *87 (70) Contrast - Conor Maynard *88 (94) Gold: Greatest Hits - ABBA *89 (67) Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - Nicki Minaj *90 (71) Take Care - Drake *91 (86) California 37 - Train *92 (83) Greatest Hits...So Far! - P!nk *93 (66) All Over The World: The Very Best Of - Electric Light Orchestra *94 (90) Lungs - Florence + The Machine *95 (100) 20 - Kate Rusby *96 (97) Hands Up: The Album - Justin Fletcher *97 (73) Lioness: Hidden Treasures - Amy Winehouse *98 (89) In My Dreams - Military Wives *99 (91) Long Wave - Jeff Lynne *100 (92) Nextlevelism - DJ Fresh Category:Charts Category:2012 Charts Category:Incomplete Articles